How Did We Get Here? Old Version
by itsallinmyhead
Summary: Rosalie, the beautiful daughter of a reverend has been trying to recover from some of her past demonds. Emmett's the new boy in town, and quickly notices Rose. Will she be able to get over her past experiences and let him in? Can he help her?
1. Chapter 1

_**How did we get here?**_

Reading the newspaper was absolutely futile. No matter how hard I tried to clear my mind and just absorb the articles, only choice words entered my brain: 'Cheated, Betrayal, Lies'- I couldn't read anymore. It's amazing how the human brain works when trying to forget something; you think that it was securely bolted into the most remote part of your brain, yet anything- no matter how farfetched or off topic- can just send memories rushing in.

I quickly got off of my bed and went over to sit at my window to think about the soap opera that was my life. I sighed as I thought of all of the events that led up to this jolt of misfortunes. How did I, the daughter of the town's reverend wind up in a love triangle? I never once had reason or even an urge to be rebellious; Daddy worked hard to support him and me after my mother's death, he never asked much of me. My obedience, I felt was obligatory.

Looking back now I think that maybe, I just wanted a change from the monotonous sequence of my daily activities. I remember the day it all began; it was the second week of summer break before I became a sophomore at high school. I had just finished doing my chores when I told dad that I was going to the lake to take a swim. From the time I stepped out of the house I just knew that today was going to the different, I don't know what it was but I just had that feeling. I decided to go to the general store to get some refreshments to take with me and was just opening the fridge when I heard someone chuckling behind me. I turned around only to come face to face with the most jaw droppingly gorgeous guy ever. Sadly for me my jaw did just that. I hadn't even realized until he smirked at me- the cocky bastard!

"Take a picture, Blondie, it'll last longer," he chuckled once again.

And of course, because I'm me, I blushed. This only added insult to injury, but I couldn't help myself. He was too hot.

"Come on, we just met, don't tell me that I already have such a great effect on you," he smirked. I wasn't even prepared for the anger that rushed through me; there was nothing I hated more than conceited people.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who the hell you think you are but I'd really appreciate it if you'd just let me do my shopping in peace." I replied, trying my best to sound like a bitch. I failed miserably. He was too hot. And my failure only succeeded in edging him on.

"You see, that's the thing, you might appreciate it but I really don't care about what gives rise to your appreciation, Blondie" he replied a self satisfied grin appearing on his face. This aggravated me so much more, it's amazing how this stupid, boy could make me so mad. I was usually the easiest going and the least confrontational person around. But there was something about this dark haired boy whose body could make that of a Greek God's a laughable concept, which edged me on.

"Don't you have something- anything else to do?!" I retorted.

"Nothing else that's as interesting as you, Blondie-"he continued as I cut him off.

"Could you stop calling me Blondie, I hate it when guys call me that, I mean seriously how unoriginal could you get?"

"I don't understand why this upsets you so much; I'm just referring to you by what I see. It's not like you told me your name." I watched him then as he made that comment; I observed how his topaz eyes looked at me and for once in my life I felt that it would be okay, that I could trust this boy, that he wouldn't be like the other guys in town, maybe if I was able to get past his presumptuous comments we could be friends. Of course in my head that translated into _There's a perfectly hot guy wanting to talk to me who, am I to deny myself of his presence?_ I decided to make a peace offering, I stretched my had forward as I said, "I'm Rosalie, I'm sorry that -"

"Don't worry, there's no need to apologize, I know for a fact that I'm not the most polite person in the world, oh I'm Emmett by the way." He smiled as he took my hand and shook it. I won't get all corny and say that when our hands shook I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through me, but I will say this; that was some handshake. Ours eyes met then, and I suddenly felt self conscious as I stood there in front of him, the way he looked at me; his eyes raked up and down my body and I blushed. Once again he began to speak, "So would it be absolutely nosy of me if I asked you what you're doing here?"

"I should think that that would be obvious, let's see if I can help you to get that tiny little brain of yours to do some work, I'm in a store, and I'm getting a drink from the freezer, my wallet's in my hand, come on you can figure it out can't you?" I smirked at him as I patted him on his shoulder. Triumph! I won finally since this whole conversation began he became the victim.

"What can I say babe, that's what you do to my brain, I can't think properly when you're standing in front of me looking like you are, v-necks that low should be illegal!" I blushed as I watched him yet again he made no attempt to pretend that he wasn't staring at my rack. I decided that I needed to get out of that store and away from him. I hoped that when I finally made it to the lake that my best friend Edward would be there. I desperately needed to talk to him; my feelings for this Emmett guy were indecisive only Edward would lead me to the truth, especially when my judgment was clouded by this Adonis.

I sighed, "Look, I have to go I actually have somewhere I need to be."

"Wait, that's it? No snide remarks? You're just going to leave? Do I bother you that much?" He actually looked upset.

"It's not that you're bothering me, I just really need to get to the lake, if spend all of my time here with you then I'd never make it home on time, my dad gave me strict instructions." I smiled at him as kindly as I could, I didn't like seeing him upset.

"Well," he replied, "we don't want to make your dad mad now do we; I have to make sure that I'm in his good graces, I have to make sure that he likes me when I come over to ask his permission to carry you out on a date." He smiled at me and I felt my heart to a little flip flop at the way his cute dimples showed.

"To be honest with you, if I were you I wouldn't waste my time with me, 'cause trust me when I say my dad won't approve of you.'

"Why not? I'm a good guy, I'd never purposely hurt you, I'd be good to you. Why do fathers have to be so overprotective?" Never in my life had I seen someone look as bummed out as Emmett did just then. The expression that his face held just reinforced my previous thoughts. I could trust him. Nevertheless, this store had no cooling system and I was hot and sticky, I really needed to get to the lake.

"Is it okay if I take a rain check on this conversation? I really do have to go," I looked up at him hopefully.

"You don't have to take a rain check, but you can take me to the lake with you," he replied I could tell from the way his eyes gave me a once over again the he rally just wanted to see me in my bathing suit, "so what do you think can I come with you?"

I was going to open my mouth to tell him no when he quickly spoke before me "Please, come on it's the least you can do, I'm new here, haven't made much friends yet. Maybe you can give me a tour of the town?" Now it was his turn to look hopeful, and boy did he do a good job. Once again his lips were all pouty and his cute dimples were on display once again.

I sighed as I said, "Okay, you can come with me, but- you know what don't worry"

"But what? What were you going to say?" He looked at me as if studying me then, I felt uneasy, the therapy, Edward and my dad had worked wonders for my progress so far. But despite all of that, it took a lot of effort for me to place myself alone with a guy, I wasn't very trusting- at least not after what had happened.

"But nothing just let it go, okay. I'm going to go pay for this and afterward we'll leave?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one giving the tour, so I'll be a good little boy scout and follow your lead." He smiled at me once again and I felt all of my anxiety wear away. Deciding not to give to give him the upper hand I abruptly walked toward the cashier, paid for the few items I'd picked up and walked out of the store. I was certain that he'd follow me. And of course he did, I turned toward him and ask if he was ready. Once he nodded if began to lead him towards the off road path that lead to the lake. The walk was not long and we fell into a comfortable silence as we continued.

After just lying on the dock and talking for what seemed like a half hour Emmett decided that he was ready to go into the water. He got up and began to remove his t-shirt to which I blushed and hid my face in my hands. _Gosh Rose what are you like six years old, _I mentally chidedmyself. These actions probably made Emmett think that I was so weird, but when I removed my hands to look at him I realized that he didn't look phased by my actions just curious, but he didn't push it.

"You wanna come in to or are you just going to chill here for a while longer?" he gently asked me that question and I observed the kind and know look his eyes held. Despite how nice he was being to me my mind was still shooting daggers at me. Could I go into the water with him? Would it be safe if I wore my swimsuit in front of him, he was a guy after all. My past experiences have shown me that men were not to me trusted. What would my father think would he approve of me staying here alone with Emmett? I already knew the answer to that though; after the incident dad never trusted any male to be alone with me, not even the altar boys at church. But the look in Emmett's eyes conveyed one message to me _its okay you can trust me I will keep you safe._

I quickly turned to take my pull over off, revealing my watermelon pink, paisley patterned tankini. I remember when I went to the store with my Aunt Esme to buy it, I was convinced that it was suitable for all intents and purposes, and was certain that no guy would look at me twice if he saw me in it. The look in Emmett's eyes told me that I had failed miserably. He didn't look at me like if I was a piece of meat thankfully, but he did check me out I noticed this time that he was doing it more subtly than he had before. Once again my fed flag was up again and I was worried. Maybe I shouldn't go with him.

As if he could read my mind, he instantly snapped out of his trance and offered me his hand and with an earnest expression on his face he said, "Come on Rose, don't be afraid to try with me. Life's an experiment. The more experiments you make the better. Trust me." So I took his hands and did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys just want to thank you all for your reviews, hits and alerts and faves. You guys have really boosted my ego.**

**I forgot to mention these things be so here are some character ages:**

**Rosalie Hale- 17**

**Emmett McCarthy- 17**

**Edward Mason- 17**

**Mike Newton- 18**

**Dorian and Evelyn Mason (Edward's Parents)- 47, 45**

**Carlisle and Esme Cullen- (Edward's aunt and uncle who he refers to as his parents)- 45, 40**

**Reverend Richard Hale- (Rosalie's dad)- 49**

**William McCarthy- (Emmett's Father)- 62**

****

Chapter Two

_Emmett's Point of View_

Rosalie.

That seven letter word was to me synonymous in meaning to beautiful. She had long golden hair that cascaded down her back and her bright eyes which looked blue at first but actually showed golden flecks in the light. Then there was her body, it was amazing! Especially her ass. I'm not gonna lie the only reason I decided to talk to her at all was because of that ass. When I saw her bent in front of the fridge back at that store, my mind went into over drive and I couldn't stop myself from imaging her bent over the edge of my bed screaming as I buried myself deeply into her.

It was only now however, that I followed her to the lake that I realized that there could be more to a girl than her body. Call me shallow- selfish even- but I have seriously never felt the need to actually get to know a girl. Rosalie changed all of that. Swimming around in the lake with her now I found it difficult to believe that I didn't even want to move here. But I mean, could you really blame me? Who the hell wants to move from California to Milford, Pennsylvania?

It was only when Rosalie asked me a question that I was brought out of my personal reflection.

"What Rose? I didn't hear what you said." I looked down to meet her bright eyes looking at me curiously.

"I asked you what you were thinking about, you zoned out for a while."

"Well I'd actually tell you but if I did you'd think that I was just some prick who's just trying to get in your pants."

"I'm supposed to think that those aren't your actual motives? Come on Emmett I'm not a fool, I've noticed the way you were checking me out!" and then she mumble to herself, "It's not like you were trying to hide it."

"I don't know about you but I was taught that honesty's the best policy, I'm not going to pretend that you're not hot." I suggestively wiggled my eyebrows at her while holding her hand and pulling her closer to my body. I wished that in that moment I could've actually gotten to feel how good our bodies felt together, but instead I felt like a major asshole. Her body froze as I tried to pull her close to me and she abruptly pulled away from me. I felt so stupid! I knew I shouldn't have done that I'd noticed the way she acted before; she was so guarded and timid. She looked up at me then and I felt pangs of guilt, she looked like if she was afraid of me like if I was some monster.

"Don't touch me." I barley heard her when she uttered those words; once again she looked up at me, her eyes glassy. Why was she so afraid of me? I was only joking with her, and we were having such a good time too. But just like everything in my life, I fucked up. It's like my dad always says, after joy comes sorrow.

"Rose I-"I started to apologize but was interrupted.

"Please Emmett just let me go." She spoke again this time a little louder.

"I just want to-"once again I was interrupted, this time it was a male voice that spoke.

"What's your problem dude, she told you to leave her alone, look at her she's shaking!" I looked toward the shore where I noticed the voice was coming from to see some bronze haired guy, with a tall, lean frame rapidly approaching. I quickly released Rosalie's hand as the other guy stood in front of me sizing me up.

"Next time a lady tells you to leave her alone you do just that, or I swear to god!" I was taken aback as this guy pushed my chest, oh so he wanted to fight… with me. Was he serious? Here I was, honestly trying to apologize to Rose and ask her to forgive me, and this fool showed up?

"Please Edward, don't fight him," we both looked down as Rosalie spoke again still softly, but her tone was firm and final. Edward looked down then, forgetting all about me and gently gathered Rose in his hands in a tight hug.

"It's okay Rose, I'm here, and you're safe now." I watched as he gently petted her hair, I couldn't believe the huge wave of jealousy that ran through my body. I felt like it should've been me that she came to for comfort, it should've been me stroking her hair and holding her. I was sure now that she'd never talk to me again, I'd screwed up the only chance I'd ever had with her. I was still confused though, I couldn't understand why she got so scared. I promised myself that I'd find out.

I stood there in the water watching as Edward carefully ushered her to the shore, as he took out her towel from her knapsack and carefully wrapped it around her. She held on to him for dear life as he stood up to help her put back on the dress that she'd originally had on It's amazing that someone who'd looked so self sure just a while ago could look so fragile now. _I'd done that._

She and Edward left without saying a word, although Edward did look back and his expression conveyed one message, _this is not over._

I sighed as I decided to push these events out of my mind and made my way home.

_Later that day late at night…_

I'd soon realized as I arrived home that I wouldn't be able to get Rosalie out of my head, I kept thinking about how she'd looked at me earlier today. I was just lying in my bed tossing and turning, I felt exhausted yet I couldn't fall asleep. I got out of bed as I made my way downstairs trying to be to be as quiet as possible so that I wouldn't wake my dad. That was almost fucking impossible since the stairs were creaking so loudly. That was no surprise, since we had probably moved into the oldest house in the town, but dad liked it. The house itself was placed on four acres of land. I had no idea why dad thought that two people needed so much, but I was kind of happy, at least we wouldn't have to worry about any nosy neighbours. I picked up my dad's pack of cigs as I made my way outside for a smoke.

I inhaled the cigarette smoke and immediately felt some of the day's stress being carried away. Nothing like some good ol' nicotine to set my mind at ease. Sadly my newfound state of relaxation sent some thoughts of Rosalie rushing back into my mind. I remember how she looked earlier today in her bathing suit. The way her full breasts fit into the top and those bedroom eyes that naturally had a come hither look. That girl was literally sex on legs. She must've known what she did to guys. That's when I realized that had to be the reason that she'd reacted to me as she had, guys probably gave her hell all of the time. Maybe some had even taken it too far. Anger flowed through me as I thought of someone hurting Rosalie. I made a vow to myself there and then; I was going treat her with the utmost respect and care, I'd earn her trust and build up a friendship with her.

There was only one problem, as far as I could see. Edward. That guy looked like he'd wanted to kill me earlier today. Though I must say I didn't think that that would be possible, I was probably twice his size and when you take that and put it together with the fact that I was the champion of my past school's wrestling team, I was certain that I could take him. I wondered who he was though, was he her boyfriend? I hoped not, I wanted to make Rosalie mine. And I don't want to share.

I took one last pull on my cig as I made my way back up to my room I finally felt as if I could get some sleep. I lay in my bed and hugged my pillow wishing it was Rosalie.

_Edward's Point of View _

Mr. Hale allowed Rosalie to spend the night at my house. We were both lying on the couch at my house, watching 'The Lion King'. Rosalie's head was on my chest and the rest of her body was pressed very closely to mine. I don't know when it happened but suddenly my childhood idea of thinking of Rosalie as my sister changed. I wanted to be more to her. But she was my best friend, her father alwaystreated me like if I was part of their family. I was absolutely afraid of the idea of doing anything remotely romantic with Rosalie- not that I haven't been fantasizing about that for a while now. But our friendship means so much to me, I couldn't risk losing it. Besides, her dad once told us that she wasn't allowed to date until she turned 21… she was 17.

As I lay there my mind couldn't help but stray back to the first day I saw her_. My "parents" were out of the country (as usual) so I was spending the summer with my uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme. Ironically, it was a day just like this one. I'd decided to go to the lake to take a swim when I heard some arguing. I cautiously rounded the bend just in time to see to Mike Newton pushing a girl. She cried out in pain as she hit the floor and I couldn't help but to be mad at Mike, not only was he fighting a girl, but he was fighting a girl who was considerably smaller than him. I had to put him in his place._

_"Hey Mike!" I called out he and the both looked in my direction, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?" Mike abruptly turned and started walking toward me lifting his arm as he tried to punch me. I dodged it- damn that kid had serious anger issues (he was the only kid to ever be suspended in the 1st Grade) - I was too fast for him. I made quick movements to kick him and when he doubled over in pain I punched him in the face. He fell on the floor writhing in pain. I then grabbed the startled girl's hand and ran. I carried her home to my tree house which, I convinced her was the safest place on earth, and we started to talk._

_"Thanks for what you did, you saved me, I'll tell my daddy to invite you to dinner." She looked up at me then and I felt like if I was a hero. I decided there and then that I'd do anything to keep her looking at me like that._

_"Nah, you don't have to, I just did what was right, besides Mike had it coming, he's a loser" I'd replied. Amazing how true that statement still is._

_"What's your name?" she asked and I noticed she spoke differently._

_"Edward. What's yours?"_

_"Rosalie."_

_"Rosalie… likes roses?"_

_"Hey! That's what my dad says." She chucked her eyes dancing with humour._

_"You talk funny, where are you from?" I asked once again being reminded of her accent._

_"I don't speak funny! It's normal in Liverpool- that's where I'm from Liverpool England." She replied still smiling._

_"How old are you? I'm ten"_

_"Actually my birthday's tomorrow, I'm turning ten." I was actually shocked when she said that she was the same age as me, she was tiny compared to me!_

_"Really? You're so small," She blushed then and I continued, "Are you having a birthday party?" I loved cake._

_"No, no party, I don't know any of the children here, well except you and sadly Mike. But you can come tomorrow, my daddy and I are going to have dinner, though, I should warn you, he's not very good at cooking." She smiled._

_"That's ok; I'll ask my aunt for permission. But if your dad's cooking sucks so much, why doesn't your mom cook?"_

_"I don't have a mother." She replied. I gasped._

_"I'm sorry. But I bet if you ask my aunt Esme, she'll be your mom, she always says that she wished that she had a daughter… you look like her to." I offered._

_"It's okay, I don't need a mother my daddy will take care of me, he says that all I'd ever need are him and god, so thanks but no thanks."_

_"Your dad sounds religious, my parents and I, we kinda don't believe in God- no offence." Her eyes went wide as I said that, I remember thinking that we'd never be friends after I said that, but if there's one thing I learned about Rosalie Hale: you should expect the unexpected._

_"I don't mind if you don't believe in god, actually," she leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I don't believe in god either, but don't tell Daddy, he's a reverend." I was surprised that my jaw didn't hit the floor. My ten year old mind was so naïve, was a reverend's family member allowed to not believe in god, wouldn't she die?_

_Rosalie then jerked away from me and smiled as she announced, "I have to go Edward, make sure to come over tomorrow, it'll be fun I promise, I live at the end of second street, it a big white house." Then her face grew more solemn as she said, "Thanks a lot for helping me with Mike, I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come, you're my hero." And then she leaned toward me and kissed me on the cheek, before quickly running off._

_"Hey Rosalie!" I shouted just as she reached the end of my yard, she Twirled around to look at me, her white frilly dress swaying with her, "I'll always be your hero!"_

I was drawn back to the present as I felt Rosalie get up off of the couch, I wanted so badly to pull her back toward me instead I asked, "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs, I'm sleepy." She replied as she stifled a yawn. She just stood there looking at me for a while then she kneeled in front of me and caressed my cheek and said, "You're still my hero Ed, thank you."

I looked into her eyes as earnestly as I could and said, "I'm a man of my word Rose, I told you, I'll always be your hero." _I love you._ And just like that day seven years ago she kissed me on my cheek before walking off.

"I love you, Rosalie." I whispered to nothing but air.

**Well that's the end of chapter two, i put up a poll on my profile please check it out, i want to start uploading pics for you guys. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Rosalie's Point of View_

I woke up that morning to the smell of frying eggs, and glanced at the clock, 6:45am. What was Edward doing up already? He usually slept in during the vacation. I quickly changed out of the shirt I had stolen from his room last night to sleep in, and was just reaching for my bra to put it back on when the door the bed room I was in flew open. Edward was standing in the doorway, holding a tray of food. I was totally caught off guard and made scrambled attempts to hide my body with the t-shirt I'd just taken off. My cheeks flushed red. Edward looked confused; he was caught up between trying to close his eyes and peek at me.

"Close the door!" I hissed. He turned around and pulled the door in. "Not with you inside, Ed! Go outside! I'll come out when I'm done!" I hissed again, this time Edward left the room. I didn't exactly feel violated knowing that Edward had just seen me naked, but boy was I embarrassed. I made quick work of dressing and ventured out of the room, to look for Edward. I found him sitting on the couch, his back hunched. He ran his hand through his messy mop of bronze hair as he usually did when he was in deep thought and there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Er hmm." I cleared my throat letting him know that I was standing there. His facial expression changed as he noticed me and he looked at me with both concern and regret filling his eyes. He got up from his seat and walked over to where I was standing.

"You ok?" he asked, he was always so careful with me- not that I could blame him- but sometimes I just wanted him to treat me like a normal human. Not some basket case that was falling apart. _But you are a basket case, who's falling apart_.

I tried to ease the tension in the air, "Of course I'm ok Edward, it's not like you ravaged me or something you only saw me naked." I quipped. Edward, however, did not treat our previous predicament as lightly as me.

"How could you joke about something like that, Rose?" he replied in a tight, cold voice. "Huh? What's wrong with you? What happened up there shouldn't be made fun of. Don't you understand that? After everything you've been through!"

"_**Been**_ through Edward, not going through, I don't understand why you're so mad! If anyone should be upset it should be me; I was the one who was naked, who _**you**_ walked in on." I spat those words at him then; I hadn't even realized how upset I was until I noticed how hard and fast I was was going to continue but I didn't give him a chance. I moved toward the front door, "I'll talk to you later." And I walked out leaving him standing there.

As I made my way home my thoughts were a jumbled mess; I couldn't understand why Edward was so upset. I didn't do anything wrong, he didn't do anything wrong. Maybe he was still tightly wound from what happened between Emmett and me the day before. I felt a pang of guilt as I'd thought back to that incident. _If you could call it that_, my conscience was in overdrive about that, I'd reacted so foolishly, I mean who in their right mind cries because a guy grabbed their hand? _You,_ I told myself savagely. I walked up the cobblestone pathway that leads to my house and saw my dad was sitting on a chair in our front porch. I sighed as I walked up to him, feeling guilty at seeing him lonely, I often told him that he should date, you know, try his hand at the whole love thing again but he refused. He always said that my mother had ruined him for other women.

I studied his features, his once dark wavy hair was nearly now all grayed and his face was starting to get wrinkled, but his hazel brown eyes still danced in wonder and excitement at everything around him just like a child's. I was nothing like my father. I was a constant reminder of the wife he lost. My dad stood up and beckoned me toward him when he saw me coming, holding his hands open for me to hug. He always knew when something was bothering me. I walked up to him and reached my arms around him, hugging him tightly; he was so comforting.

"What's the matter, baby?" he asked I could hear the concern in his voice as he rubbed my back with soothing strokes. "I thought you were with Edward."

I sighed as I pulled away from him to look into him in his eyes, "I was I just left there."

"And…" he urged me on.

"And that's all, really." I tried to assure him, but he knew me too well.

"Edward told Esme about what happened at the lake and Esme told me," He looked at me kindly. "Is that why you're upset?"

"Not reall-" I sighed, "I don't know daddy, Edward and I kinda had a fight this morning, well I don't even know if you can even call it a fight." I relayed the events of this morning to my father.

"So Edward saw you naked?" he asked.

"Please don't tell me that that was all you heard." I groaned. He ignored me.

"Well honestly, Rose, I think that Edward was only like that because he cares."

"I know he cares daddy, it's just sometimes it's smothering, what happened this morning was nobody's fault."

"True, but he can never know how you feel if you don't tell him, you guys need to talk about this."

"Ok, I'll talk to him I promise."

"Good and I don't want you getting all worked up about it; I know how hotheaded you are. And be nice to Edward, the poor kid he lo-"dad was continuing but he cut himself off. I waited a few seconds for him to continue but he didn't so I tried to encourage him to go ahead.

"The poor kid what dad?"

"Nothing, forget I ever said it it's not my place." He cast his eyes down so that he couldn't look me in the eye

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Oh and about this Emmett chap, just be cautious around him, you know I don't judge but I've heard some stories about him- not good stories I might add. So make sure you keep your wits sharp, ok?"

"Ok, dad, you have my word. Don't you have to go to the church this morning?" I asked. It was unusual for my dad not to go, he always and couples counseling or something to do.

"Yes actually, I'm just going to go back inside to get my bible."

"Oh, daddy you really are getting old," I pointed to the chair he was sitting on, "it's right there." I smiled.

"Wow, well you know how it is Rose. By the way I made lunch already it's in the kitchen."

"Is it safe to eat?" I teased.

"I made PB&J Rose, it can't me that bad." He smiled back. Then he picked up his bible and walked off only turning back to tell me that he loved me.

_Edward's Point of View_

After Rosalie left that morning I literally did not know what to do with myself. I mostly just vegged out on the couch all day thinking about what had happened. Rosalie and I never fought before and honestly I didn't know what to expect. Should I try to talk to her? Should I wait for her to come to me? I decided that I wouldn't push her; I knew that I was wrong this morning.

But when I saw her standing there in only her panties, I thought that my heart was going to implode. She's so beautiful, and seeing her exquisite body exposed caused all sorts of dirty things to rush into my brain. That was why I was upset this morning. I wasn't mad at her but at myself; I felt as though I was becoming like all of those other guys. It hurt me to think of her the way I had. She wasn't anyone, she was an angel; meant to be cherished and worshipped by someone who fully appreciated her, not for her body, but for who she really was. I was unworthy of her.

_Emmett's Point of View_

I was walking aimlessly around the neighbourhood still trying to acclimatize to everything and looking for something to do. I promised myself that I wouldn't go shoving myself in front of Rosalie, I'd wait for fate to intervene; whenever I saw her again I'd see her again. I crossed the street as I made my way to the park. I chose a nearby bench to sit on.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" I heard a voice ask. It was a husky voice. A sexy voice. A Rosalie Hale kind of voice. I turned around and patted the space next to me. I had no idea that fate would work this fast.

"Sure, if you want to." I studied her as she moved next to me; all of her fear from yesterday seemed to have disappeared. She faced me then, her expression remorseful.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I really am."

"Nah don't worry about it, besides I'm the one that should be apologizing, I need to work on my manners"

"I agree." She smiled.

"Now you you've got it all wrong," I teased, "because this is the part when you're supposed to say 'No Emmett you're manners are fine'."

"But then I'd be lying." Her eyes met mine then and all coherent thought left my brain. I could get lost in those pools of blue forever. _What was I now a poet?_ There was no way I could have ignored the jolt that I felt run through my body as our eyes met. As I studied her expression, I realized that she looked confused.

"You feel it to don't you, that jolt?" I asked. She only nodded, she seemed reluctant to speak. We sat there in tense silence for a while.

"You scare me you know." She finally spoke her voice barely a whisper.

"Why?" I didn't want her to be afraid of me.

"Because I feel like if I can trust you."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because, Edward doesn't like you and my dad warned me about you." She continued, "But mostly it's because I do not trust myself." She stated.

"But you should trust yourself, 'cause you know a lot more than you think you do." I looked into her eyes and said, "I'd never hurt you Rosalie, I promise." I tried my best to look at her as sincerely as I could. She looked at me for a long time after that, like if she was trying to detect any hidden motives I may have had.

Then she smiled and said, "I believe you."

And I have no idea why but I was sure that this was a huge moment of progress for her. I wanted to do a million things with her after that like ask her out on a date, carry her to some fancy restaurant, and go out of my way to impress her even. But for now I was just contented to let her rest her head on my shoulder and hold her hand. She was quickly making me a changed man.

**_Well, there it is. I'm really not too sure what i think about this chapter, so reviews, good or bad will be much appreciated. Thanks! :-)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Rosalie's Point of View_

After that day in the park, I tried to spend as much time as I could with Emmett. He had an aura about him which I soon realized not only drew me in but all people in general. It was really impossible not to like him; he was warm and fun loving- just generally a good person.

I was sitting in my room waiting for him to give me some indication that he was there. It was midnight and we had made plans to go the lake for a picnic. Yes a picnic in the middle of the night wasn't exactly normal, but he wanted to take me on a date. And nighttime was the only time I could escape the all seeing eyes of my neighbours, Edward but more importantly my dad. I wasn't allowed to date.

Catching in the corner of my eye a flash of light, I quickly ran over to my window to see Emmett standing outside in my yard. After smiling at him, I carefully climbed out of my window and onto the garden terrace shimmying my way down. Emmett walked over to my flashing me his winning smile, silently leading me to the end of my yard. It was only when we had reached halfway down the street that he finally spoke.

"So, now that we've successfully escaped," he stopped walking and faced me. He had such a serious look in his eyes, something rare for him. "I'd just like to say, thanks for coming tonight Rose, you look absolutely stunning." I looked down at the white summer dress that I'd put on, it was simple but effective.

"Thanks Emmett," I said as I took the time to fully appraise him. He had on a pair of washed out jeans paired with a graphic tee and a pair Chuck Taylor's. Simple but effective, he looked so good. I refused to compliment him, I thought that I'd save myself from the numerous vain comments he'd make. We both stood there silently checking each other out until Emmett took my hand and lead me on. The lake wasn't far away and we fell into a comfortable silence until we reached. I gasped in surprise as I took in my surroundings. Emmett had taken his time to light candles which were carefully distributed along the dock. He had a ton of fancy dishes, sitting on top of a violet coloured tablecloth.

"This is hardly a picnic Emmett." I murmured, as I took in the surroundings. "You, really didn't have to go through all of this, I can't even stay that long." I turned to him he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm glad that you're impressed, but trust me when you see the food; you'll understand why I had to put all of this together." He chuckled; he was always so warm and carefree. Something I'd give anything to be. His demeanor took on a more serious note as he leaned into me and whispered, "This," he gestured between himself and me, "is gonna be the start of something good." I couldn't help it, I blushed. The guy was turning me into a sloppy mess,_ I wasn't some blushing blonde._ He definitely wasn't like other guys.

Emmett gently took my hand and ushered me over to the tablecloth, where we sat across from each other. He held on to my hand as he looked at me, he seemed very intent on watching me since that day in the park. I never asked why, but I was happy to have him look at me. He was the only guy who pursued me on a romantic level that did not look at me like if I was something to eat. He made me feel like if I was worth something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as he continued to look at me.

"Nothing," he replied as he shook his head, I didn't believe him but I didn't push it. Then gesturing to the basket he said "You wanna eat?" I nodded, I was very excited to see what he'd created, I was sure he couldn't be worse than my dad. "Ok, so close your eyes, I'll tell you when to open them." he instructed.

I hesitated, "Are you sure you're not trying to murder me or something?"

He laughed, "Nah, you wouldn't be any fun dead. But please just close your eyes and no peeking!"

I complied with his wishes. When he told me to open my eyes, I had to give to him it was definitely the most original date food ever, the food on my plate just screamed Emmett. I looked down on my plate to see smores. I loved the way Emmett was never ashamed to be himself. Most guys would probably buy take out and pretended that they cooked it, but not Emmett. He made what he could.

"Well Emmett I must say, you get an A plus for originality," I smiled is I took a bite. "Jesus Emmett! This is literally the best smore that I've had! What did you put in it?"

"Uh uh, Rose, don't get carried away, a man's gotta hold on to his secrets." He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows, something I've come to realize he did quite often. _What a one-track mind._ "That's for me to know and you to find out babe."

I moved closer to him and confidently whispered, "Trust me I will."

He smirked, "Oh yeah? Well how are you gonna do that?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out _babe_" I teased.

_About an hour later_

Emmett and I were leaning over the wooden railings of the dock, looking out to the water and talking.

"So, what do you do, Rose? Like in your free time, do you have hobbies?" he asked quietly, we weren't facing each other and I couldn't get to see his eyes.

"Well, I love to paint, I like tinkering and I love kids, I volunteer at the orphanage every Saturday."

"Really, that's where you were yesterday? I walked over to your house, but no one was home."

"You were at my house?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah."

"Why are you trying to get me in trouble?" I suddenly became a little edgy. I'd be in so much trouble if my dad found out.

"Why would I want to do that? I saw him walking around town before I decided to check." He replied then his smile appeared on his face, "Don't worry Papa Hale won't spank you, but I would." He teased.

"Oh please Emmett, gimme a break. And get back on track, you were interrogating me, remember?" I playfully swatted him on his arm.

"Right, so uh, you love kids and painting?"

"Yeah, my dad says I got it from my mom, she was a photographer, you know." A smile made its way to my lips as I went down memory lane. "When I was little, she'd dress me and my cousin Jasper up and take us to different places and photograph us, just being kids." Honestly, those were the best days of my life.

_Emmett's Point of View_

Listening to Rosalie talk about her childhood was so nice. The happy look that glazed over her eyes made me understand how much she'd loved her mom, her homeland and her cousin, Jasper.

"So, Jasper's still in Liverpool?" I asked, truly curious. But her expression changed almost pensive now.

"I think so, I'm not sure. His father and my father weren't exactly on speaking terms when we left."

"Why." That one word caused an entire shift in the events of our date. She looked up at me then her expression pained and teary eyes, and just shook her head No, she obviously did not want to relive those events.

"Hey," I turned her to face me seeing the tears fall from her eyes, "it's ok."

"No Emmett, it's not ok, we left him in an orphanage, just turned our backs on him!" She broke down then and began sobbing uncontrollably. I'm not gonna lie I was so fucking confused, I didn't know what do. I decided on patting her on her back and mumbling soothing things in her ear. I held on to her even after she'd stopped crying, she didn't pull away.

"I ruined our date, didn't I?" she asked after some time.

I sighed as I pulled away from her to look at her face. Seriously who the hell looked this perfect after bawling their eyes out two seconds ago? "Why would you even think that, Rose? What does it matter that you just cried you obviously needed to get that off your chest. I'm happy that you did, and I'm even happier that you chose me to be your confidante." I replied. She didn't say anything just stood there, not making eye contact with me. I rubbed my hand at the back of my head frustrated. I didn't know what the hell to do.

I did the first and impulsive thing that came to my mind. I gently placed my hand on her chin gently caressing it softness. Her breathing caught as her eyes met mine and I leaned forward. I could feel her unsteady breathing as I held her there, and just like that, our lips met. There was a slow, soft pressure, her sweet taste overpowering my senses as our lips moved as one. And all too soon it was over.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" _What?_

"What?" my word mirrored my thoughts.

"I can't go home now Emmett, I really don't want to see my see _him_ right now, besides," she looked down at her watch, "he'd be waking up soon. I'd get into trouble."

I didn't know what to say, it's not that I didn't want her to stay, but what would happen when her dad found out he'd kill her probably do worse to me. She already told me how much he warned her about me. I had to get into his good books.

"Rose, I don't know if that's a good idea, what's going to happen when he finds out?"

"I really don't care right now Emmett,"

"I know that you don't care, but, I'm trying to get into your dad's good list Rose."I pleaded, "You should go home, and it would be better that way."

"Don't worry, I'll just walk to Edward's house, he'd let me stay." _Wow, well played Rosalie Hale._ Man this girl knew how to get what she wanted; she knew I wouldn't let her go over to Edward's.

I sighed, "Fine, you can stay with me." She smiled, "but I thought you and Edward weren't talking?" I asked remembering how she'd told me that they argued a while back.

"We aren't, but Edward cares about me, respects my wishes. He would definitely let me stay if I wanted." _Oh._

"Well lemme just pack up all of this stuff," I gestured to our picnic supplies, "and we'll leave."

About ten minutes later and she and I were in my yard trying to figure out how we'd get her up the tree and into my room.

"I'm really sorry I didn't bring my keys," I mumbled.

"It's ok," she replied, shyly. Just then I remember I had ladder in our tool shed; she should easily manage to climb up that. I relayed my plan to her before running off to get it and carefully leaning it against my house.

She immediately started climbing up and only looked back when she reached halfway to say, "No looking up my dress McCarthy!" and then she continued on her journey. I followed her afterward, not caring if my dad found the ladder and climbed into my room.

Rosalie was standing there taking in my room. There really wasn't much to see, I had my bed, my closet and then tons of boxes. I hadn't unpacked yet. She smiled as she heard me come in and walked over to me.

"You need help unpacking?" she asked staring intently into my eyes.

"Only if it's you helping me," I replied.

She walked over to my dresser and picked up my pack of cigarettes, "You smoke," she stated.

"Only when I need to," I wasn't sure how she felt about it. She stifled a yawn as she walked over to me and draped her arms around my shoulders, my hands automatically settled on her hips.

"You shouldn't Em, it's not good for you," she mumbled before placing a chaste peck on my lips. I brought one of my hands up to her face caressing her cheek. She looked at my while stifling a yawn. "You're tired," I pointed out placing another sweet peck on her soft lips, "you want me to lend you a t-shirt to sleep in?"

She nodded. I walked, over to my drawer handed her a t-shirt then left the room for her to change. I stood just outside the door of my bedroom, waiting for some indication from her that she was finished. I was so happy yet so sad that I'd brought Rosalie home with me tonight. I kept dwelling on the negative. What if her dad found out? What would we do then? She already want allowed to date, much less sneaking out at night and spending the night at my house. The door to my room was silently pulled open and there stood Rosalie, dressed in my t-shirt. _Fuuck!_ She looked so damn sexy, her long toned legs exposed for me, and only me. _Man this was gonna be a long night._

I quickly shuffled into my room trying to think of anything except the goddess in front of me. _No need to get a raging hard on with the Reverend's daughter in my room. _I pulled off my jeans, and deciding that it would be best to leave my t-shirt on. _I didn't want to have extra skin on skin action at a time like this. _I quickly walked over to my bed and climbed in pulling back the covers as I silently beckoned her over.

She stood there hesitating for a moment then after a few seconds; she came over and lay down next to me. I was never so grateful to have such a fuckin' tiny bed in my life. The only way for both of us to fit in the bed was for her to rest her head on my chest and drape her leg over the lower half of my body. I fell asleep, holding on to her and thinking that if I died tonight night I'd be on cloud fuckin' nine.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

_Emmett's Point of View_

Waking up to Rosalie in my bed was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. She felt so good snuggled closely to my body. I looked down at her beautiful face; she looked content and at peace. I always wanted her to look that way, especially after last night…

I wondered if she'd ever let me in enough to explain everything, more about Jasper, her mom, why she moved to America. But she was always so guarded and she never explained anything fully. Obviously the events that made her father want to move them here were not good. Obviously she felt guilty for leaving her cousin behind in an orphanage. She said that their fathers weren't on speaking terms when she left, but really what could make you hate someone so much that you left their son- your nephew in an orphanage?

The more I thought about it was the more I realized that Rosalie and I need to have a serious talk. I didn't want to be pushy, but I was curious and I wanted her to know that I cared. Her dad was supposed to be a reverend, how could he do something as heartless as abandoning his nephew? Wasn't that a sin?

My chain of thought was broken when I felt Rosalie stir in my arms. I looked down to see her eyes flutter open, a ghost of a smile tugging on her lips. "Morning babe." I whispered as I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. She stretched like a cat and yawned before replying. "How are you feeling, I know last night kinda ended-"

"Don't you dare apologize for last night Emmett McCarthy! I was the one who started crying. You were great." She said as she eased her body upwards so that her lips could reach mine. Our lips met, and soon what started off sweetly turned into something much more urgent and full of lust.

I navigated our bodies so that I was now on top of her taking special care not to put my weight on her. Deciding to take it a step further, I teased her lips with my tongue hoping that she'd grant me access-

"Stop! Get off of me!" She hissed as she pushed me off of her. _Fuck! What did I do? What did I do?_ I complied with her wishes as I silently eased myself off of her. _God Emmett you idiot_, I mentally chastised myself as I looked at her. I couldn't tell whether she was angry, or scared.

"I'm sorry?" it came out more like a question, not because I wasn't sorry, but because I was confused. I understood that we didn't know each other that long and that maybe I was rushing things, but she was just so hot and cold with me sometimes. My mind couldn't keep up with her.

"Look, I need to go," she sighed as she got up out of my bed, "I'm probably in enough trouble as it is form last night alone." She said as she walked over to my dresser where her dress was and picked it up.

"Rosalie I th-"

"Look, don't worry about it ok?" she interrupted as she walked toward my bedroom door. "Where's the bathroom?"

"It's the door opposite to mine," I replied not looking up until I heard my bedroom door click.

I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. _What the fuck just happened?_

_You just messed up the best thing in your life asshole. _

_Messed up the best thing in my life?_

_Duh you can't keep it in your pants._

"EMMETT WILLIAM McCARTHY! Get down here now!" _Thanks dad tryin to think here. _I reluctantly made my way downstairs as I pulled on my jeans.

"What do you want old man?" I asked as I enter the foyer. A smile of absolute stupidity came across my face; I didn't know what to think, there stood my dad, with a very worried looking Rosalie next to him. _Great just put a cherry on top of my fuckin' cake._

"What's this Emmett?" he said as his eyes flashed toward Rosalie in acknowledgement.

"It looks like a girl to me, Pop, you're really getting old aren't you?" my attempt to lighten the mood failed… miserably. My dad looked like if he was going to have an aneurism, the way his face turned red.

"What did I tell you Emmett? I distinctly remember telling you something, when we were moving here." My dad spoke in a tight voice, no matter how old I got seeing him like this always scared me shitless.

"Not to bring any of my whores into your house but-"I tried but he'd already heard what he wanted to.

"Well it doesn't seem as if you have any memory problems, so what's your excuse Emmett?"

"Dad it's-"he interrupted me again.

"I said, 'Emmett, we're moving to a new state, let's turn a new leaf'. You know, get rid of our bad habits from the past. I don't understand what is going on here?"

_Well maybe if you'd let me explain…_

"I swear, if I get any more parents come knocking on my door telling me their daughter's pregnant..."

_Oh, well thanks dad. That was one time, and the skank was lying. We've been over this a hundred times. _

"I'm and old man Emmett. Why do you distress me like this, you know my heart isn't good I swear you're just trying to kill me!" he suddenly stopped and pointed to the door. "Get her out of my house, walk her home and come straight back here, we need to talk." _Man if looks could kill._

I silently began walking out of the house, not even checking if Rosalie was following me. I was too ashamed to look at her. By the time we'd reached the gate I realized that she wasn't going to make conversation either.

"I'm not a whore Emmett," she suddenly blurted out, when we were halfway down my street. We both stopped walking and I turned to look at her. She wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I know, I never thought that." I stated, how could she think that I thought of her like that?

Her eyes suddenly met mine and my heart broke. She looked hurt and seriously offended. I guess she took what my dad said seriously. I hated seeing her like that.

_You're getting sappy, man._

_Whatever._

"If you knew then why didn't you correct you dad?"

I sighed, "Because he wouldn't have given me a chance to speak anyway, my dad's crazy Rose. C-R-A-Z-Y!" I spelt it out for her. "And he never listens. You'll to learn to ignore him, like I did."

She tried hard to hide a smile at that comment, but she sobered up quickly. "You, have a baby?" _I knew it was coming._

I sighed, "No," I looked uneasily around me, I was sure my dad was going to come out any miute, "You mind going somewhere we can talk?" she shook her head.

"I can't, if I don't get home now my dad will probably kill me, I'm sure he's worried, but let's meet up tonight at the lake, same time as before." I nodded and walked on silently until I dropped her home. Crossing my fingers as, I walked back home, hoping that I'd see her tonight.

_Rosalie's Point of View_

As I turned the doorknob to enter the house, my heart started beating rapidly. I knew that my dad would be upset. Maybe I'd get lucky; maybe he'd have still gone to the church and not waited for me to come home. _What wishful thinking._

I hadn't even stepped into the house properly when I heard my dad call out to me his voice laced with frustration. I felt like if I was walking the plank as I made my way to the living room, where I heard his voice call out from. He was sitting in his lounge chair; his body upright and tense, his curly hair disheveled.

"Where were you Rosalie?" He asked I could tell he was holding back from shouting; his voice was somewhat restrained.

"I was at Edward's." that lie came out before I even thought about it.

"Really?" he asked his brow furrowed. "It's amazing that you'd say that that since I was calling his house phone all night, no one answered." _Oh crap!_

"Well you see the phone was muted, because his parents were calling him all day- you know he doesn't talk to them- so he put it on mute, I'm really sorry we didn't answer the phone, daddy." I said in the sweetest voice ever, hoping that he'd believe me. His expression softened just slightly. The _'daddy'_ always got to him.

"Rose, I thought you guys weren't talking?" He enquired his voice less accusatory. _I still had him wrapped around my little finger._

"That's why I went over last night, I was just feeling so guilty for not talking to him since the other day, I just had to talk to him. He's my best friend, daddy, I missed him. I'd have told you that I was going, but, I didn't want to wake you. Besides, why didn't you just walk over to Edward's house?" I was really laying it on thick, and thankfully it was working.

"I was going to walk down, but I called Esme first, she told me to let you be. It's not like I didn't want to come look for you but Esme was convinced that you'd show up. She's your therapist; I didn't want to disobey her." _Wow, it's a good thing he called Esme or my lie wouldn't have been so good_.

"Oh daddy,' I sighed as I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him, "I didn't mean to make you worry so much."

"I know Rose, it's just, with everything you've been through, I'm paranoid, I guess; I've already lost your mother, I don't want to- I can't lose you too. I don't think even God could help me through that." I felt incredibly guilty as I pulled away from him seeing his eyes teary. He really did love me; I didn't like lying to him. His expression became much more serious as he said, "I hope you know that you're grounded." _Crap._

"Ok."

"Good, well now that all of this is cleared up, I do have some things that I need to do down at the church, I'll see you later." He said as he walked out of the door.

_Well that wasn't as bad as I thought… _

I waited until I was sure that my dad was a good distance away from home before I decided to walk over to Edward's house. It was about time I started talking to him again, our friendship didn't need to end because he overreacted to my wardrobe malfunction. I suddenly felt nervous as I walked up the pathway that led to his house. I quickly made my way up his front porch steps and rang his doorbell. The door flew open two seconds later. He was scowling but his expression softened when he saw me.

"Oh, it's you.' Was all he said as he saw me standing on his doorstep, he anxiously ran his hand through the messy mop of bronze hair on his head. _Was he nervous too?_

"Can I come in?" he shifted from in front of the door so that I could pass. I was greeted with a dank smell as I entered his house. The place was a mess. "What happened in hear Edward?"

He shrugged, "My parents stopped sending the cleaning lady," was his reply.

"So, they stopped sending the cleaning lady and you just turned the place into a pig sty?"

"Basically," he replied. "I'm not letting them win this war."

"What war? What are you talking about?" I was confused. It was no secret that Edward and his parents didn't get along but what the hell did that have to do with the state of the house?

"They're trying to inveigle me to go vacation with them in Aspen. They think that if they take all of my privileges away that I'd have to join them. They took my credit card away too." He stated.

"Well, is it working?" I asked smiling loving how easily we slid back into our friendship as though nothing had happened between us.

"Nah." He smiled back. He suddenly walked up to me and hugged me twirling me around it the air. "I missed you so much; I don't even understand what happed. It was dumb and I'm sorry." He said as he carefully put me back down on my feet.

"I know. I'm sorry too. Anyway what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, I went over to Carlisle and Esme's sometimes, played the piano- mundane things really. What about you? I heard you were missing late last night. Where'd you go?"

"You can't tell anyone. I sighed.

_Edward's Point of View_

I was excited to hear where Rose had disappeared to last night until I heard her say '_you can't tell anyone.'_ She went out with that turd from the lake? How could she do that? Talk about not seeing a good thing when it's right in front of you! How could she choose him over me?

_Well she didn't really choose him; she doesn't even know how you feel about her. Maybe you're the turd. _

_Oh, shut up conscience now is not the time._

She even asked me to cover for her tonight. She wanted me to tell her dad, that she was spending the night with me so that she could meet up with that overgrown, bear. Even though she was grounded, her dad would never, not allow her to spend time with me, he trusted me. He did not trust Emmett. And of course, I couldn't say no to helping her. I loved her, a feeling I was sure that douche bag, didn't have for her. He was probably going to just have sex with her and forget her. Then who'd she come running to? Me.

_What a Eureka moment! _That was it, all he had to do was hurt her.

I know that it was probably bad that I was waiting for something bad to happen to her so that I could make my move but, it'd be a win-win situation for both of us, even if she didn't feel that way, initially she'd give in.

But first I'd have to jeopardize tonight.

**Dum dum dum... please tell what you guys think is gonna happen i'd love to see if you cant get it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **hey guys, i really really want to thank all of you for your reviews, favourites, alerts; they make my day. Also i like to specially than my beta, Cydney94 she's full of great tips and ideas. Go check out her story "Perfect" and leave her some love cause i'm sure you'll love it.

_Rosalie's Point of View_

"So I promised you that we'd talk," he said as we made our way over to the shore to sit, "maybe we should get it over it so that we could move on to other things."

"Ok, we'll talk then, start from the beginning."

"Well, as you've probably realize, I live with my dad, and well I don't know my mom she left when I was a baby." He said seriously. _How could someone abandon their own baby?_

"Does it bother you? The fact that she left?" I inquired.

"Not much, it used to when I was little, but now I hardly care. My dad says the she left on their second date, when I was 9 months old."

"Their second date? How is that possible?"

"Well you see my dad's not my real dad I'm adopted. The night my mom left, they went back to her apartment to, you know-"he made a brisk pelvic thrust action, causing me to blush. "Anyway my dad claims that when he woke up the next morning, she was gone. He spent a long time trying to find her but she just vanished, not a letter, no phone call, nothing." _Wow._

"So your dad just kept you? You must have been something really special." I teased.

"Yeah that's what they tell me." He joked. "But seriously, my dad says that he felt obligated to keep me- he wanted a family, I needed one so why not." He continued to flash through the events of his childhood and teaching me about himself along the way; like how he was afraid of taking showers as a kid 'cause he saw a woman slip die from hitting her head on the floor on TV, and how he used to pick flowers everyday for an old lady who lived next door because she would make him his birthday cake every year. I realized what a sweet and kind kid he was.

"So anyway, by the time I reached high school, I was the best looking guy in my neighbourhood- if I do say so myself-"he continued. "I was captain of the wrestling team, I got ok grades. All the guys wanted to be me and all of the girls wanted to fu- uh- be with me." I chuckled as he stumbled on his words. "As bad and as shallow as it sounds Rose, I changed girls faster than I changed my underwear, I didn't care to know them or build a proper relationship with them. I just used them." Emmett said as he buried his face in his hands.

He seemed genuinely ashamed of himself. I wanted to put my hand on his shoulders and utter comforting words to him but I froze. Was this all that he wanted from me? To just use me and then discard me as if I were some dingy paper towel? I refused to believe that, he cared about me, right? As if he could read my mind Emmett gently placed his hand on my chin and turned my face so that I could look him in the eye.

"You've changed me Rose." I looked at him uncertain. "You think I'd be sitting here telling you my life story if I didn't? I really care about you and I promise that I'd do everything in my power to protect you." His eyes spoke myriads as we sat there. Eventually he started talking again, "Anyway I was telling a story, I need to finish so that we can move on, I have a surprise for you." He beamed.

_Emmett's Point of View_

"So about four months ago, I met this girl, Tanya. All was good, I was doing my usual thing, but with her exclusively. I was trying to change." I explained. "So on one night the condom broke. I almost pissed my pants. I kept telling myself that she wouldn't be pregnant, that it would all blow over and, you know, I'd change. Anyway one evening when I got home from practice I came in to see Tanya sitting in my living room. She was crying, her parents were holding their heads in shame and my dad was livid"

"She was pregnant? I thought you said you didn't have a baby." Rose's face was red. _She thinks I lied. _I sighed as I turned to her, and tucked some stray tendrils of her hair behind her ear.

"I did not lie to you babe, I just- you have to let me finish the story." I attempted to assure her, she only nodded in response. "So apparently that day she and her parents came to tell my father that I'd gotten her pregnant, and that I'd have to help her and all that jazz."

I explained to Rosalie that I had no problem helping Tanya with the baby and that we went clothing shopping and Lamaze classes together. There was no way I was going to have a baby and not be involved in his or her life. _I'm not that kind of person_.

It was only one night about three weeks later that I realized that something was wrong. Tanya had come over to my house for us to spend some quality time with each other; she forgot her phone when she left. _Big fuckin' mistake_. She got a text message, from her sister. I was just going to reply to her sister and tell her that Tanya had forgotten her phone but something told me to read the message.

_U tell him yet? –_ Kate. I'm not gonna lie that spiked my curiosity so I typed in a reply.

_Tell him what? -_ Tanya.

_About ur nonexistent pregnancy. Hes goin 2 find out!! _- Kate

Oh he already has…

I didn't waste any time, I confronted Tanya, the very next day. She cried crocodile tears telling me she just wanted me to stay with her and she knew that the only way to do that was to have my baby. The bitch was fuckin' psycho. I broke off everything with her that day. I hated her; she made me stop trusting people for a while.

After that I started spiraling out of control, drinking, partying every chance I got, I even started doing drugs. One day after that my dad sat me down and told me that I had to stop -and I quote- "my fucking nonsense" he said that I wasn't the first guy to be lied to and that I definitely wouldn't be the last and that I needed to get my act together before he sent my ass off to military school.

I might look burly and tough, but I'm just a wee lad on the inside, I couldn't survive in military school. So I tried to get my act together and spent a few days at my uncle Charlie and cousin Bella's house. By the time I came back home my dad told me we were moving.

"I try to think that I'm a better person, but after this morning in my bedroom and the way you looked at me, I beginning to think that I'm in the same place I started."

Rosalie turned to me her eyes shining in the moonlight, "No, you're a good guy and I'm glad that you've changed, 'cause I really like the new and improved Emmett, you can't beat up yourself about this morning it was both of our faults." She smiled up at me timidly, and moved closer to me I could almost feel her lips as she whispered, "I wish I didn't chicken out this morning."

_Fuuuck._

"Oh yeah?" I asked as I finally closed the space between us, letting our lips meet. As our lips moved in sync, as we both gave in to our animalistic senses. The fiery and lust laden kiss deepened as Rosalie pulled my body on top of hers and tangled her fingers in my hair. I wanted more than anything to continue, but I refused to let my first time with Rosalie be out in the open on the sandy lake shore. She deserved something more secluded, with flower petals, scented candles- the whole enchilada. She was precious to me and I wanted to show her that.

I reluctantly pulled away from her both of us panting. "Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"Because, I want to take things slow with you, besides, I don't think you're ready." I explained.

"What do you mean I'm not ready? I'm the same age as you, I'm old enough!" She half shouted at me.

"You know what I mean Rosalie, of course I don't think you're too young, I just- I don't wanna push you into anything you're not ready for yet, is all. I know that you're shy around me for a reason and I know that you freaked out this morning for a reason. I respect that Rose, no pressure; I'll wait for you till I'm ninety if I have to." I explained. I hoped that my face looked as sincere as I was feeling.

"Gee, thanks doctor Phil." She smiled as she placed a sweet peck on my lips.

"Oh please babe, that baldy ain't got nothing on this." I playfully taunted as I flexed my biceps for her. "On a more serious note however, I have something for you." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out her gift that I spent all afternoon making.

"It's a dream catcher I explained; I noticed last night that you have a lot of vivid dreams and I also noticed that not all of said dreams were good. I just wanted to help." I said she took it out of my arms, her stunning face shining brightly as she smiled up at me. I wanted her to know that she could trust me, I hoped that one day she'd tell me what haunted her dreams but I didn't want to push her.

"Thanks." She whispered as she moved closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while until the most random thought popped into my head.

"Let's go swimming," I said as I got up and pulled on her hands to help her up.

"What! It's in the middle of the night Emmett." She spoke. _Always the voice of reason._

"Come on, _please_," I said pouting my lips so that my dimples showed. "It'll be fun."

She sighed, "Fine, but if fish or something bite me, you get to go home and explain to Richard Hale what happened." She playfully warned.

I quickly began removing my clothes, stealing glances at Rose every second that I could. She wasn't taking off her clothes. Eventually, when I had only my boxers on I slowly began to make my way to the water. Once I was halfway in I turned back to look at her, "You coming in?"

"I want to I just- is it cold?" she stammered as her eyes roamed my ripped mid section.

"Maybe, I guess you'll never know until you find out." I teased. Without anymore hesitation, Rosalie unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of the, revealing her long, toned legs. After she had neatly folded them and placed them next to my pants she moved to take off her t-shirt.

_Djasldjoawjid, _I couldn't even form a coherent thought as I saw her standing there in just her underwear. She was so gorgeous; I looked at her creamy, full boobs tucked away into her cute polka dot bra, and her toned stomach that led to her curvy hips.

_WOW._

Rosalie slowly made her way over to the water and tested the water with her foot.

"It's cold Em, I'm not coming in there." She shouted to me.

_That's what you think babe._

I quickly moved toward her and picked her up before she had a chance to react to me. "There's no way, I'm going to me the only one wet tonight, babe." I told her reveling in the feel of her legs as they wrapped around.

"Emmett, I swear if you don't put me down I swear-" but it was too late, I'd already dunked her in the water.

"Ahhh!" she shrieked, "I can't believe you did that! I'm going to freeze to death!" she yelled.

"That's the idea babe," I smirked. "'Cause I'd love nothing more that to keep you warm." I said as I pulled her into to my arms, feeling her tense body relax against mine. Her softness contrasted against my hard body so nicely, she felt so perfect pressed up against me. I forever wanted Rosalie to be mine.

_Wow, hold it there sparky, you've only known her for two and a half weeks._

_So it's the best two weeks of my life._

My thought was only proven when I felt sweet feather kisses on my chest. God, I think I love this girl. _Love?_

Placing my hands under her ass, pulled her up into my arms yet again and wrapped her legs around me.

"You're so strong Em," she said as she ran her fingers lightly down my arms._ God a girl who's hot and placates my ego, what more could a guy ask for? _

I gently nudged her head with mine until, our lips met once again. I could get lost in her kisses for days, she tasted good, felt good. Everything about her overloaded my senses. I wanted to worship her as far as I was concer-

"Rosalie! What the hell are you doing?!" a voice shouted. We both broke away from each other, quickly. I turned trying to see where the voice was coming from, while also hiding her body with mine.

_Edward._

I should have known, and from the pissed look on his face, I could tell that he was not happy.

_Rosalie's Point of View_

"Rosalie, what's going on?" Edward yelled. _God here we go again. _

"I should think that that would be obvious Edward." I retorted, I wasn't about to apologize for something that I didn't regret.

"With him, Rose? He's not worth it." He shouted. "He's just going to forget you when he gets what he wants, is that what you want for yourself?"

"Edward, just stay out of this, it isn't your business." I said fighting hard to keep my voice calm.

"I'm not going to stay out of it Rose, I care about you and I'm not gonna sit back and watch him take advantage of you, he's a player Rose, he doesn't love you, I don't care what kind of bull he's feeding you."

"What do you know of it huh?' Emmett shouted as he pushed Edward. "Lemme tell you something, I care about her ok. I lo-"Emmett stopped shortly,his chest heaving.

"See, Rosalie that's my point, he can't even say that he loves you, he knows he'd be lying."

I didn't even have time to think about what Edward said. Emmett's fist connected with his face. Edward looked up shocked his lip bleeding. He was ready to retaliate but I quickly put myself between the two of them.

"Stop it, both of you!' I shouted.

"Not till he gets out of here." Emmett snarled.

"You know what" I shouted. "Fine! Kill each other, in the mean time I going to get dressed and go home.' I said as I made my way out of the water.

"I'm not sure I'd be so excited to go home if I were you." Edward stated as I turned back to look at him questioningly.

"Your dad knows." Was all he stated, as Emmett rushed past me toward Edward.

Then everything went black.

**A/N: thanks for reading please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

_Emmett's Point of View_

I couldn't believe that had just happened. I was moving in to punch Edward but my fist collided with the back of Rosalie's head instead and she passed out. _Fuck!_ Edward was such a fuckin' coward couldn't stand up and face his punch like a man; no he had to dodge and let my beautiful angel take the blow. _And he wanted to give me talk about not loving her._ _Hmmm, Coward/ Edward, that had a ring to it._

I caught Rosalie before she'd collapsed into the water, stupid ass Edward didn't even try to stop her from falling he stood there with a self satisfied grin on his face. _WTF? _I glared at him as I carried Rosalie to the shore where I lay her on the sand. Pushing her hair out of her face I bent down and whispered "I'm sorry, Rose." In her ear, I hated myself for causing her pain.

I haphazardly tried to put her clothes back on; _swimming at midnight was a fuckin' stupid idea!_ It was impossible to put her leg hugging jeans back on her.

"Take my jacket," Edward offered. I was going to tell him no but I realized how cold Rosalie's body was and decided that maybe it would be a good idea to put my pride aside and take the idiot's jacket.

"I'm taking her home." I announced after I finished putting the jacket around her.

"Be my guest," Edward smirked. "but I'll give you some friendly advice, wait until she wakes up, you'll look like some kind of sicko is people see you walking around town with her, she's practically half naked." Hearing those words from Edward's mouth, sent me into some animalistic protective mode, I didn't want him to see her barely dressed.

"Go away Edward," I growled.

"What?! No way, I'm not leaving her here alone with you. God alone knows what you'll do with her when I'm gone."

That was it. I had enough of this guy's bullshit, I was done. I slowly turned around to face him, hoping that my 6'4" frame looked as menacing as I wanted it to. "Go away Edward, before I hurt you." I said my tone final.

"Fine, you don't have to be so sensitive geez! And don't try anything" he"warned" before running off.

Coward.

I was still standing watching the ass run away when I heard my angel's gentle voice call my name.

"I'm here baby," I said as helped her sit up. "I'm so sorry I hit you, it's just Edward moved and you were in the way an-"

"Shhhh, it's okay." She said as she placed her pointer finger on my lips. "Right now we have bigger fish to fry."

"You're dad." I stated. She sighed and nodded.

"I can't face him alone Em, I'm scared. He'll probably stop me from seeing you."

"Hey, don't think like that, he won't keep us apart." I tried to assure her.

She looked at me incredulously, "Yeah right, obviously we're not thinking of the same person here."

"All I'm saying is that we should try to be positive."

"And all I'm saying is that we need to find you a new brain." She smiled. _God I loved her smile._

"Come on, let's get you home." I said as I rose to my feet pulling her up with me.

About ten minutes later Rosalie and I were standing on the front pathway of her yard, she seemed afraid to go inside.

"Don't be scared, I'm coming with you," I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her and began to lead her toward her front door. We didn't even get a chance to turn the doorknob. The door flew open and there stood Richard Hale standing there, his eyes menacing.

"Get your hands off of my daughter!" he shouted, my hands released Rosalie as if she was a hot potato. "Rosalie, come here." He pointed to the empty space next to himself.

"Daddy,I-"

"I really don't want to hear it just go inside, I want to speak to this young man alone." He said gruffly as Rosalie turned to go inside, shooting panicked and apologetic looks on my direction.

_Good grief, this was not how I intended to meet Rosalie's dad._

_Edward's Point of View_

"Where were you Edward?" a voice spoke into the darkness as I was sneaking back into the house.

"Aunt Esme?" I asked as the light flicked on. "Why are you here? Is something wrong with Uncle Carlisle?"

"No Edward, everything's fine. Do I need a reason to come see my nephew now?"

_At 2am in the morning, yeah you do._

"Why are you so distant with us these days Edward, you don't come to see us- nothing it's hard to believe that we're relatives. You used to love spending time with us, what happened?" Esme's eyes were soft and caring as she spoke.

"It's nothing, really, I've just been busy is all." I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"Busy running away with Rosalie late at night?" she clasped her hands together excitedly. I looked at her skeptically.

"I wish. I'm more on the '_keeping her father in the dark that she has a boyfriend_' end of things." I sighed once again as I looked at my aunt.

"Oh you poor baby, I know how you feel about her, I'm sorry." She said as she walked over to me and wrapped me in her arms. _Why couldn't she be my mother? _"Who's the guy she's seeing?"

"Emmett McCarty, you know him right? He just moved into town." I wanted to add that he was a player and that he didn't really care about Rose, but that was being petty. Esme hated petty.

"Are you sure? He has quite the reputation doesn't he? Is Rosalie certain she knows what she's getting herself into?" Esme inquired as a look of worry plagued her features.

"That's what I said, but she's convinced that he isn't going to hurt her. So…" I shrugged my shoulders.

Esme moved over to the kitchen as she searched through my cupboards, "You want some coffee." When I shook my head she continued, "So I'm guessing that her father doesn't know about this." She more stated that asked.

"Well he does now, I kind of anonymously tipped him off, I wrote a letter and stuck it in their mailbox."

"Well I'm glad you told him, Rosalie worked too hard to reach where she is to just revert back, I don't think any of us could deal with that. I'd hate for her to get hurt."

"I'll say, I just want her to be happy though and I know that she's going to hate me for telling her dad."

"Well then don't tell her, I'm sure her dad isn't sure who told him, is that right?'

"Yeah, he just sent me to get her, he was afraid of what he'd see if he went to get her himself."

_Not that I could blame him. _I was still happy though at least now; Rosalie was closer to being mine.

_Rosalie's Point of View_

"Sit down" my dad commanded as he pointed to the loveseat opposite to his lounge chair. He'd spent almost a half hour outside on the front porch talking to Emmett, now it was my turn. I sat in the chair as he commanded and silently waited for him to talk.

"You have anything to say for yourself?" he asked his tone menacing. _Why did he have to be so difficult?_ I didn't answer him I just stared at him blankly. _I wasn't going to make this easy for him_.

"Here's how it's going to work, I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to give me the answers, Rosalie if I find out you're lying to me, there'll be hell to pay."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Where were you?"

"At the lake."

"With only Emmett?"

"Didn't you send Edward." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being smart with me!" he shouted. "Watch your mouth with me, child!"

"Okay, sorry. I was at the lake with only Emmett until Edward showed up."

"See that's funny, because I believe that I've been telling you that you're not allowed to date until you turn twenty three, isn't that so?"

"Yes, dad."

"And what's up with you sneaking away late at night?"

_How could he not expect me to answer him smartly when he asks questions like this?_

"Well since I'm not allowed to date I had to sneak around… at night"

"You deliberately disobeyed me! And at midnight Rosalie! Who knows what he could have done to you!"

"Not all guys are like that dad; it is possible for someone of the opposite sex to be interested in me on a platonic level!" _Like Edward_.

"Not Emmett and especially not when he wants to me with you late at night, in the wee hours of the morning!"

"You want to believe he's bad, so that's it! You're never going to accept him. You're a hypocrite! You preach about acceptance, and forgiving and all that shit, but you don't practice any of it!" I said as I turned my back and made my way to the staircase.

"Don't you walk away from me, girl! This is my house and you have to abide by my rules!" he huffed.

"Fine." I shrugged my shoulders exasperated as I walked back in his direction, taking my seat once again. "But I want us to talk, not shout. If you start shouting again," I pointed to the front door, "I'm out of here."

"Okay." he said as he walked over to me and sat in the empty seat next to mine. "It's just that I can't understand why you can't wait until you're older." He tried to reason

"It's the same reason that you and mom couldn't wait daddy." He and I both knew that he married my mother when they were 18.

"Whatever it is, you and that Emmett boy have going, is nothing compared to what your mother and I had. We had pure love not just physical attraction." He replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Right, I forgot that I'm some slut from down the road, men just use me and throw me away."

"Would you stop talking like that, what's going on with your language? But, let me tell you I know for a fact that this Emmett chap was a Casanova in his old town."

"Yeah dad _was_ not _still is_ he's changed, he's different with me I promise, I wouldn't get myself involved with someone who I knew was going to hurt me, I would like to think you raised me better than that." I smiled.

"Okay, but hear me out, if he really cares about he can wait, can't he? It's just until you're old enough; I'll give him a proper chance then, for now I just want you to focus on God and your studies."

"Can I at least get to talk to him and explain to him why I can't see him anymore." There was no way I was going to let Emmett go; my dad had to be crazy. But for now my only option was to agree and play the role of the obedient daughter.

"Yeah sure, bring him over tomorrow and talk to him, but after that that's it, thought it shouldn't be to hard to get over him."

"Why not?"

"Well I was talking to his dad earlier when I was looking for you, he said he's sending Emmett away to military school for senior year."

_What?!_

_A/N: i was a bit insecure about this chapter will so some love will be really appreciated. Also i love that all of you guys are favouriting my story buy can you please review with the favourite add? thanks!_

_Erin_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Emmett's Point of View

I sighed as I decided to get out of bed. I literally got no sleep last night. The talk that I had with Rosalie's dad really got me thinking. He said that I was disrespectful to Rosalie because I encouraged her to disobey him, but was I really? I thought that with everything that Rose and I had been through that I was showing her respect. I respected her body, I listened to what she had to say, I was careful with her. I really thought that I was doing a good job with her.

_Apparently not._

Maybe her dad was right; maybe I wasn't good enough for her. She was an angel all good and pure and I was trying to fool myself into believing that I was worthy of her.

_But Rose believes in me, isn't that enough? _

_Apparently not._

Pulling on my T-shirt I made my way to my dad's room, maybe he could help me figure things out. I found him lying in bed watching TV.

"Well it's about time you grace me with your presence." He said patting the spot next to him for me to sit, I walked over plopping myself onto the bed as I sighed.

"Okay, I was going to yell at you for sneaking out last night, but something seems to be troubling you, what's the matter?"

"You remember Rosalie?" I asked turning my body to face him. He nodded, his expression changing somewhat.

"Well, I don't know dad I _really_ like her. I care about her, she's different dad. Sometimes I have trouble breathing when she's around, I mean this is love right?"

My dad gave me a knowing look as he smiled. "You think you're in love?"

I nodded, "And the sad part is that her dad hates me, he basically told me to stay out of her life last night."

"I don't think he hates you I think he just doesn't trust you. You have to look at it from his point of view, Rosalie is his daughter- his only daughter- plus he's a pastor. Obviously he's going to be very selective about whom she chooses and your reputation precedes you."

"I can understand that dad, but I've changed. Since we came here I haven't drunk any alcohol, I haven't done any drugs, hell I haven't even had sex!" I exclaimed.

"You really think I'm naïve, huh?" my dad asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said scratching my head in confusion.

"You really expect me to believe that after I found Rosalie sneaking out that morning and with you sneaking out late at night to meet her, that you aren't having sex with her? So, what, she was sleeping over here to play chess with you? You don't have to lie to me son."

"I'm not lying!" I shouted exasperated.

"Okay, sorry I believe you!" he chuckled as he patted my head. Our conversation was interrupted as my phone began to ring. Excusing myself from my dad's bedroom I quickly jogged to my dresser where I left my phone. A feeling of euphoria swept through me as I saw Rose's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey Babe," I said into the phone, hoping that this call would be for happy reasons and that her dad didn't tell her to get rid of me.

"You wanna come over?" I could hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Umm sure, where's your dad?" I asked I sure as hell didn't want to get anymore lectures from her dad.

"He went to the church, can you come over now?" she asked her voice thick.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing just come over okay." She sniffled.

"Sure thing Rose, I'm leaving home now." I told her as the line went dead. _God what happened_?

I quickly ran back to my dad's room and told him that Rose needed me; he just looked at me funnily before telling me that we needed to talk about me future when I got home. _Whatever the hell that meant_.

Rosalie greeted me at her front door, her eyes were bloodshot and sunken, her hair messy. She was still in the clothes she wore last night. She threw herself into my arms when she saw me as she sobbed uncontrollably. I gently eased myself into the house kicking the front door shut with my foot, and led us to a nearby loveseat in the foyer.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I held her face in my hands and gently turned her so that she'd look into my eyes. I began to wipe the tears from her cheeks with my thumbs.

"I just- why do you like me Emmett?" _What kind of question was that_?

"Rosalie, I don't just like you, I love you. And I love you because I can be myself when I am with you; your innocence and beauty make me forget all of the unethical and dubious things of this world; just the sound of your voice makes me happy; I get lost in the depth of you gorgeous blue eyes. Long story short Rosalie; you're the one who makes happiness happen. I love you for that." _Way to go poet Emmett_!

She smiled at me then, and more tears (which I assumed were tears of joy) fell from her eyes. I pulled her to my chest and held her to me. I'm not gonna lie I was a bit bummed out that she didn't tell me that she loved me, but I knew that when she was ready she would. I still wanted to know what caused her to feel so upset however.

"Why were you crying Rose? I want to help you if I can." She stiffened in my arms and I began to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Let's go to my room," she sighed as she pulled herself off of me and grabbed my hand, leading me up the stairs and to her room, locking the door behind us as we entered. Rosalie's room was very feminine, but not in and overdone or excessively pink way. Her walls were a collaboration of soft blues and purples and were decorated with a bunch of paintings and sketches which she did herself. A soft scent of watermelon caressed the air; I inhaled deeply and immediately felt at ease.

"I'm going to talk to you about why we moved to America." She whispered. Her back was facing me so I couldn't see her face. I swallowed, I knew from previous conversations that we had that this was not going to be a happy story. Rose walked over to her white canopy bed and sat. I followed her, and waited for her to begin speaking again.

"When I was seven my mom was diagnosed with stage three breast cancer, I don't know if you know how it works but cancer is divided into four stages, so stage three is advanced. Anyway long story short Em, my mom's cancer progressed pretty quickly, they did chemo, surgery- nothing really worked. By the time I was eight and a half my mom died."

"I'm really sorry Rose," I said as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Honestly Em, don't be. The truth is when you see someone you love suffering everyday and then eventually that suffering ends, you feel kind of relieved. Well I don't know _I_ felt sad but relieved. Anyway, when my mother died, my father didn't know how to face me. I think I reminded him of her too much. He decided to go do some missionary work in Sierra Leone."

Rosalie told me that her dad sent her to stay with her Uncle James and cousin Jasper when he left. She started to cry when she remembered how she felt when her dad missed her ninth birthday.

"I knew he was helping people Em, but I needed him too!" she sobbed into my chest as I held her in my arms. She went on to talk about her cousin Jasper, who she loved.

"The arrangement with my dad and Uncle James was that daddy would send a check to cover my expenses every two weeks, he never really did and Uncle James didn't care, until he lost his job."

I gently squeezed Rosalie's hand to give her support; I could sense that this was where the worst came to pass. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to, baby." I didn't want to see her sad.

"I know but, I need to get this out." She whispered and I nodded. She hung her head and her hair fell blocking me from seeing her face acting as a veil.

"Things started to get really ugly once he lost his job, we couldn't get onto daddy, and we had no money. My uncle had an alcohol collection which he used to get over hitting rock bottom. He seemed to be in a constant drunken stupor. He slowly started pulling me and Jasper away from the real world. First by cutting off after school activities, and then from school entirely. He stopped feeding us regularly too; we'd probably get food once every two or three days. That wasn't even the worst of it."

Rosalie went on to talk about how her uncle kept her and Jasper locked in the basement. _How could someone do these things to children_? My grip on Rosalie tightened as revealed more of her story.

"One day when he came down to the basement he saw me crying and he sat me on his lap and wiped away my tears and he told me to kiss him, so I did I kissed him on his cheek. But then he grabbed my head and forced me to face him and told me to kiss him 'like my mommy used to kiss my daddy'. I couldn't do it, so he hit me then he forced himself on me, and he made Jasper watch."

I remember while he was doing it I told him to stop because he was hurting me and he looked me in the eyes and said 'that's the idea baby'. I never felt so dirty in my life Emmett!"

My jaw clenched as I thought of someone doing this to Rosalie, she was just a child! I couldn't understand why people had to be so cruel to each other. Listening to the heinous events that she had to live through made me seriously want to hurt somebody. _Maybe one day I'd get my hands on this James_ _Maybe even Mr. Hale;_ _he's her daddy- he was supposed to be protecting her_!

"One day he actually let us come upstairs, but he tied us to the dining table. He passed out on the couch, drunk. Jasper and I were just sitting on the floor holding hands and wishing that the front door would open. When it actually did I thought my heart would explode from how fast it was beating. My mind had to be playing tricks on me right? I would never forget the look on my father's face when he walked through the door and noticed me and Jasper. How his eyes widened in shock when he saw my bloody clothing and body."

Needless to say Rosalie's dad nearly killed James. He called the police who then took the fucker into custody and ran tests on her and Jasper. Other than Rose and her dad, Jasper had no other relatives, but Mr. Hale couldn't get over the fact that he was the son of the man that treated my angel so badly. He left Jasper in an orphanage and migrated here with Rose.

"I remember once James told me that no man would ever want me when they found out what he did to me. I didn't understand then, but I thought about it last night and I thought about you- I don't want you to break up with me Em." Rosalie spoke her voice shaky. _How could she think that I could ever break up with her_?

Taking Rosalie's hands in my own I sighed as I looked into her blue eyes, "Baby, I can't stop loving you just because some asshole thinks that it's fun preying on the innocent. I meant what I said earlier, I love you. It would take a lot more than this to scare me away."

"You promise?"

"I promise, love." I said as I pulled her more to the centre of her bed for us to lie down.

I meant for it to be a chaste action but Rose seemed to have something else in mind. Rosalie hovered over me, her hair encasing us in its fruity scented beauty; she studied my face for a moment and then eventually brought her lips to mine. Her kiss was the perfect mixture of erotic and sadness. My mind went into overload, it was so fucking overwhelming and sensuous; I could feel my dick beginning to grow as she moved on top of me. She straddled me and began grinding her hips into mine, creating that friction where I needed it most.

Tightening my grip on her hips I quickly flipped us over so that I was on top and in control. Reaching between us Rose grabbed on to the end of my t-skirt and pulled it over my head, breaking our kiss. Our eyes met and I saw her shudder. Rosalie gulped nervously before removing one of my hands from her hips and guiding it to her still clothed breast; I automatically squeezed it earning me a low and lustful moan.

I didn't think my dick could get any harder until she whispered the most perfect words, in that fucking sex laced voice of hers, "Make love to me, Emmet. I want you to show me how much you love me- make me feel good baby." As much as little Em wanted to plunge himself into Rosalie I really wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted.

"You sure, baby?" I asked her tracing the outline of her, red pouty lips with my fingers.

I wanted her to know that she didn't have to do anything that she didn't want to, but I also wanted her to know that she could get anything she wanted.

She was my angel.

**_A/N: Hope you like it. Leave me some love :-)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: it's a lemon so skip this chap if you're not into those kinds of things.**

Chapter Nine

_Emmett's Point of View_

There was something surreal about Rosalie wanting to give herself to me. _To me_. I was fucking ecstatic that she'd chosen me to connect with. We were going to be one mind, body and soul. I slowly but passionately moved my lips with hers, there was no fight for dominance between us; we were equals, taking and giving the same amount to each other.

My hands were all over her; caressing her cheek, my fingers running through her hair and now finally they were at the bottom of her t-shirt. Slowly I began lifting it higher and higher, each new inch of her creamy flesh exposed left less and less to my imagination. _This was fucking reality, hot damn_!

"You're so beautiful, baby." I whispered in her ear as I looked down at her, her full breasts, spilling out of her bra. Placing light kisses along the way, I finally came face to face with her glorious breasts. I watched when she arched her back as I ran my hands down her sides, gently tracing the outline of her hips. Moving one hand behind her back I unclasped her bra and pulled it down, revealing the most perfect pair of tits I'd ever seen.

Her nipples looked so tasty, moving my face down to her breasts I latched on to one of her breasts. Rosalie groaned as she arched further, tangling her fingers in my hair.

I loved how she reacted to me. I pulled back up taking in the sight below me. Shaking, Rose's hands made their way to my jeans where she unbuttoned them, and slid her hand inside cupping my rock hard cock.

"Fuck yes that feels so good babe." I hissed as my hips instinctively thrust towards her. In a millisecond my lips were on hers again, the urgency increasing. My hands found their way to the button on her jeans. Breaking the kiss I slowly slid her pants from either one of her legs. I felt like a kid at Christmas unwrapping his long awaited present. Wrapping her long legs around me Rosalie pulled me closer, she hissed at the contact of our bare skin.

"Take off your underwear and I'll take off mine," she whispered her eyes meeting mine. She looked nervous. Complying with her wishes I got up from on top of her and quickly pulled my boxers off hissing as my erection hit the base of my stomach. Rosalie's eyes were fixed on little Em, I noticed her gulp. _Little Em's not so little, huh_?

Without removing her eyes from my cock, she gripped the sides of her boy shorts exposing her herself as she spread her legs inviting me in.

"Wait!" I shrieked causing her to flinch. "We don't have a condom." I stated as I sighed frustrated, _I was not in the mood for blue balls_.

"It's okay, we don't need one I won't get pregnant." She assured me. _Hmmm, I guess she was on the pill. Anyhoo, where were we_…

"I've never wanted anyone this bad." I told her as I put my fingers between her folds rubbing her clit.

"Mmmm, just take me." She moaned. That was all I needed, positioning myself between her legs, I cradled her body to mine as I slowly eased my way into Rosalie's tightness. She moaned loudly and her fingernails scraped down my back as I entered all the way. Gently thrusting a few times I held still as I noticed a tear falling from her eye.

"You okay baby?" I asked her, no matter how badly I wanted this, she came first.

"Just go slowly." She whispered as her beautiful baby blues met my eyes. She once again reached up towards me holding me close and wrapping her legs around me. I began to move once more my trusts slow and deep. Rosalie never broke eye contact with me; I loved how she kept her eyes on me as she writhed under me in pleasure. _So fucking sexy_. Her moans got louder and louder as my thrusts became more erratic. I was sailing fast toward my release, but I had to hold out.

Still moving inside her I put one hand between us where our bodies were connected and began rubbing her clit and just like that her body shuddered as she screamed out in ecstasy. Burying my face into her neck I placed frantic kisses all over her until I came inside her with explosive force, chanting her name. I sighed contentedly as I collapsed on the bed pulling her body with me not quite ready to lose contact.

That was the stuff dreams were made of.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it, this was my first attempt a lemon so please comment.**

**Also i know its short and i know just a filler chapter, but i'm suffering from a serious case of writer's block, i thought that you guys might prefer to get this now that wait forever for a proper chapter.**

**I hope that you guys understood from what i wrote that i tried to make it as gentle and as sweet as possible for Rosalie's sake.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I just wanted to inform you (in case you didn't know) that I'm no longer updating this story. I'm currently rewriting it and I already have two chapters up. Please check it out if you are interested. Thanks! :-D


End file.
